The Masaharta Files: The Coming of Darkagma
Background: ' '''The Shogun Empire gradually gained peace after the second month of Masaharta’s reign. However, the third months saw some upheavals in world affairs. Numerous backstabbings occurred and the Shogun Empire faced their first real war in several weeks. Their opponent was the European Alliance and the United Republic and the Soviet Union briefly joined them. Faced with virtual annihilation, Masaharta and the Shogun Empire grasped at their last straw and were saved almost miraculously. '''Darkagma Arrives:' ' '''Salvation came in the form of a strange source. A person who Masaharta suspected of exploiting reached Shogun Empire High Command and began to share his secret with the rest of the faction. His name was Darkagma and he completely changed the way the Shogun Empire fought their wars. The previous Shogun Empire battle strategy was to play pvps as fast as possible. However, an empty Queue made this strategy impractical at times. Consequently, the Shogun Empire often was unable to generate the battle points necessary to defend its territories. Previous generations of Shogun Empire Warriors had practiced a secret tradition of grinding that dated back to Kagura, the first Shogun Empire Faction Leader. Unfortunately, the knowledge of the grinding had become almost extinct. The Shogun warriors who remained had only a faint idea of how to practice the system and did not feel confident to employ it on a large scale or to teach others. Darkagma gradually pieced together the bits of knowledge he could gather from the older Shogun warriors and developed a systematic approach to pve grinding that was extremely fast and efficient. Under Darkagma’s tutelage, the newer leaders of the Shogun Empire gradually learned the secret art of grinding and the older ones were inspired to rededicate themselves to it. It was not an unusual sight to see a Shogun Empire leader with almost 9000 battle points on a single front. Furthermore, Darkagma’s system was extremely fast as well. Shogun Empire leaders were known to take 20 percent off a territory in an hour singlehandedly. However, as good as the Empire leaders became at Darkagma’s grinding system, none could ever equal him. Darkagma accomplished amazing feats of valor such as racking up 37,000 battle points on a single front. [[The Memories of Darkagma: The Winter Campaign in Pictures|"''Focus: #1 Indonesia #2 West Australia. And somebody hunt down Darkagma and execute him for me, damnit."]] - VietnamVet Reinvigorated by this new fighting system, the Shogun Empire was able to retrieve its fortunes and avoid the wipe that was staring it in the face. After recovering its lands, the Shogun Empire went on to dominate world affairs to a certain degree through the strength of its grinders and allies. Sadly, Darkagma’s system gradually disappeared. Many of the people he taught left the game for real life and others were not dedicated enough to continue in the strict discipline that his system required. Only a few grandmasters remain to carry on the tradition of Darkagma’s valor. [[Transcript For EA-SE Peace Talks (17/01/2015)|"Off the record question - Would the SE done as well as it has if Darkagma had never joined the game? :P"]] - VietnamVet The Shogun Empire has never forgotten Darkagma’s service. His efficiency and speed completely changed the way it fought its wars and helped to firmly establish the Shogun Empire as a major force in world affairs. Darkagma’s contribution to the Shogun Empire will forever be remembered by a grateful faction. It remains to be seen whether new warriors can rise and follow in his footsteps. Category:SEHC